Atypiquement heureuse (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Brienne avait bien conscience de l'improbabilité de sa situation : assister à la finale de judo de sa fille aux côtés de son mari et de son ex.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Almayen** nous a demandé un écrit avec l'idée d'une Brienne divorcée de Sandor, mais en bons termes avec lui, qui le retrouve pour la finale de judo de leur fille Arya. Bonus si Braime.

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Brienne avait bien conscience de l'improbabilité de sa situation : assister à la finale de judo de sa fille aux côtés de son mari et de son ex.

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai glissé Lancel ainsi qu'un self-insert mais on est des caméos donc suis-je pardonnée?

**Atypiquement heureuse**

La salle de judo de Port-Réal était étonnement petite pour une compétition. Du moins, c'était ce que Brienne avait pensé en arrivant. Après, le club d'Arya n'était pas spécialement grand de base et sa fille était encore jeune, elle était encore loin de la ceinture noire. Sa fille...

Arya avait beau avoir presque seize ans, cela lui faisait toujours aussi étrange de se savoir mère.

Brienne avait longtemps pensé qu'elle resterait seule et nullipare à cause de sa laideur.

De sa prétendue laideur, aurait rectifié Jaime, s'il avait été là et s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Si elle s'appréciait désormais, elle s'était très longtemps haïe.

Très vite grande pour son âge, réglée à neuf ans, elle faisait déjà tâche dans le décor de l'école qu'elle fréquentait. Et toute petite déjà, on lui trouvait un physique ingrat, mais on espérait que la magie de la puberté arrangerait le tout. Cela avait été un échec monumental et Brienne ne se souvenait que trop bien toutes les larmes qu'elle pleurait en cachette, dans son lit le soir, tentant de ne pas réveiller son père. On aurait pu penser que pâle, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, elle serait entrée avec une facilité déconcertante dans la catégorie des belles.

La bonne blague.

Brienne avait fait la paix avec elle-même, une fois dans l'âge adulte, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'objectivité de son corps.

Elle était blonde, oui. Mais ses cheveux étaient fins, filasses même. Son visage avait des tâches de rousseur. Elle avait porté pendant de longues années des bagues pour corriger sa mauvaise dentition. Elle était grande, carrée, avec peu de poitrine, une face longue, des lèvres trop grosses pour être dites pulpeuses.

Elle avait dix-huit ans quand elle avait rencontré Sandor Clegane.

Elle en avait dix-neuf quand elle accouchait de leur fille.

Elle en avait vingt quand il lui avait passé la bague au doigt.

Leur union avait surpris une grande partie du monde. Et Brienne comprenait aisément pourquoi.

De neuf ans son aîné, Sandor Clegane avait toujours été un homme bourru, très direct, très voire trop franc, avec un bon lever de coude. Pourtant, entre eux, cela avait collé de suite et cela était devenu très vite intime. Quand elle y réfléchissait, Brienne se demandait si ce n'était pas leurs similitudes et leur solitude qui les avaient rapprochés. Les deux n'avaient que peu d'amis. On les raillait à cause de leur physique, elle pas gâtée, lui gâché par un frère psychopathe aimant un peu trop le feu mais n'aimant pas partager ses jouets. Ce qui avait frappé la jeune femme en premier lieu, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée donnée par Renly, c'était sa taille. Les hommes plus grands qu'elle étaient une chose rare. Et alors qu'il n'était pas un canon de beauté, Brienne avait de suite aimé son physique atypique, avec son visage brûlé mais ses beaux yeux gris, sa voix caverneuse, ses mains abîmées. Pour la demoiselle qui sortait de l'adolescence, il était le summum de la virilité, d'autant plus que lui, à la différence des autres, ne se moquait pas d'elle et l'écoutait vraiment. Il ne s'était pas moqué quand il avait vu son béguin pour Renly. Juste qu'il comprenait que pour n'importe quelle fillette, Renly était l'équivalent du Prince Eric de Disney. Et quand elle lui avait demandé, timidement, s'ils pouvaient se revoir, il avait pris son téléphone, le lui avait tendu pour qu'elle y inscrive son numéro. C'était avec Sandor qu'elle avait appris à boire, à ne plus se laisser faire aussi. Il avait été cash, il la défendrait si besoin était mais elle devait apprendre à faire ses armes, car il était hors de question de devenir le chevalier d'une donzelle. Trois mois après leur rencontre, ils s'étaient demandés s'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient assez d'affection l'un pour l'autre et en avaient conclu que oui. Six mois après leur rencontre, Brienne découvrait qu'elle attendait leur enfant. Ce n'était ni prévu, ni même envisagé pour l'ajouter au programme, et pourtant, Sandor avait accueilli la nouvelle avec une émotion dont elle ne l'avait pas cru capable. Les yeux mouillés, il s'était agenouillé, l'avait enlacée, la tête sur son ventre plat, et il avait marmonné entre ses dents que le premier qui toucherait à leur bébé, il violerait son cadavre. Sa grossesse... A la surprise générale, Brienne avait adoré être enceinte ! Voir son ventre s'arrondir, sentir son enfant communiquer avec elle... Pour la première fois, elle se sentait belle, elle se sentait femme, elle se sentait digne d'aimer, d'être aimée. Cela se voyait sur elle, elle rayonnait.

\- Ca sera un garçon. Avait dit le père de Sandor. Tu le portes haut. Et puis, une fille aspire la beauté de sa mère.

Cela avait été une fille, leur magnifique petite Arya, qui avait hérité des yeux gris de Sandor. Mais dans un sens, Brienne ne donnait pas tort à son ancien beau-père. Arya était la définition bien patriarcale du garçon manqué, avec ses cheveux courts, sa haine du maquillage, ses préférences pour les sports à risques, son dégoût pour tout ce que la société désignait comme féminin. Et pourtant, même en sachant que son regard était biaisé car il était celui d'une mère, Brienne trouvait que sa fille était peut-être la plus féminine des enfants, parce que la plus vraie, la plus honnête.

Quand Arya eut un an, Sandor avait demandé à Brienne, un soir, si ça ne serait pas plus facile pour la petite, comme il la surnommait, s'ils étaient mariés. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que les enfants à l'école, plus tard, ne la traite de bâtarde. Et puis, ils vivaient ensemble, ils avaient un enfant ensemble, c'était juste officialiser la chose non ? Brienne avait accepté sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Dix ans après, le couple se séparait.

Brienne avait fait taire de suite toutes les rumeurs :

Non, Sandor ne la battait pas.

Non, même s'il aimait boire, Sandor n'avait aucun problème d'alcoolisme, d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ivre chez eux du moment où elle avait été enceinte.

Non, il n'y avait eu aucun adultère.

Non, Sandor ne levait pas la main sur leur fille. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. A l'étonnement générale, il était de ceux qui croyaient que la fessée ne réglait rien. Et les gifles, encore moins. Il était un père qui adorait sa fille, Arya était son univers et elle le lui rendait bien, ils avaient une complicité magnifique, qui faisait envier et rêver énormément de monde.

Bien sûr, il leur était arrivé de se disputer. Comme tous les couples. Non, s'ils se séparaient, c'était tout simplement pour ne pas être hypocrites. Ils se respectaient. Ils auraient toujours de l'amitié, de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Mais leur amour était mort. Il était mort d'une manière aussi étrange qu'il leur était venu. Et ils voulaient que tout se passe en douceur. Parce qu'Arya ne méritait pas moins que cela.

Deux ans plus tard, Brienne rencontrait Jaime Lannister, ancien soldat, qui se retrouvait à travailler dans la police, suite à la perte de sa main lors d'un raid. Et quand elle comprit qu'il lui plaisait, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait un type d'homme, et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Jaime était bien différent de Sandor physiquement : plus petit qu'elle, beau, soigné... Mais si sa voix était plus douce et plus chaude, elle était tout aussi railleuse. Et puis, comme Sandor, Jaime était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Elle avait tente-deux ans, il en avait quarante-six. Ils étaient collègues, tous les trois. Et pourtant, bordel, ça collait autant entre Jaime et elle que ça avait collé avec Sandor à l'époque. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait haussé les épaules, rétorquant que tant qu'il les traitait bien, Arya et elle, il n'avait rien à dire. Quant à Arya, elle avait eu le même mouvement corporel que son père.

\- Jaime Lannister ? Oui, ça va, il est cool. Dommage que son neveu Joffrey soit un connard fini à la pisse.

Oui, sa petite Arya avait hérité du langage fleuri de son père. Trois ans plus tard, Jaime et Brienne avaient convolé en justes noces.

\- Tiens, t'es là toi ?

Brienne sursauta un peu, sortie de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers sa droite, Sandor se tenait face à elle.

\- Bonjour Sandor. Je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer. Lui sourit-elle

\- C'est important pour la petite. Répondit-il sobrement.

Non, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Mais t'es sûre que ça ira, toi ? Dans ton état, les vibrations du tatami, c'est pas dangereux ? Ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'oeil discret vers son ventre

Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains, caressant son arrondi.

\- Ca devrait aller.

\- Arya doit être contente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu nous bassiner pour avoir un frère ou une sœur !

\- Elle aura les deux.

Sandor la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bordel, Jaime et toi, vous n'avez pas chômé ! D'ailleurs, il est où ton mari ?

\- Un imprévu sur la route, il arrive.

\- Remarque, son cousin est là. Et on dirait que comme Jaime, il a un faible pour les physiques atypiques.

Non loin des tatamis, Lancel était en effet en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme. Plus petite que lui, lui arrivant aux épaules, elle était rondelette, les joues roses, le sourcil épais, les cheveux clairement teints et fins comme elle, les mains sèches à cause du talc, des grands pieds, et elle ne semblait pas complexée le moins du monde.

\- Ne va pas l'embêter. Elle n'a pas encore revêtu son kimono mais c'est elle, la future remplaçante du prof d'Arya.

\- Papa ! S'écria une voix joyeuse

Arya venait de sortir des vestiaires et elle avait un large sourire alors qu'elle se précipitait vers eux.

\- Tu as pu venir !

\- Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué ma fille bottant des culs.

\- Bonjour, Clegane.

Jaime venait d'arriver, après avoir salué son cousin et sa potentielle épouse.

\- Bonjour, Lannister. Je te laisse la place. Répondit Sandor

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux me mettre derrière. Déclara Jaime, avec un clin d'oeil à sa belle-fille, qui lui retourna un sourire de gratitude.

\- Tu es plus petit que nous. Tu ne verras pas bien Arya.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais Arya bottant des culs.

Brienne éclata de rire. Oui, c'était spécial, assister à la finale de judo de sa fille avec son ex et son mari, le tout enceinte de cinq mois.

Mais elle n'aurait échangé sa vie avec celle d'une autre personne pour rien au monde.

**FIN**


End file.
